ME ROBE AL NOVIO
by Barbe Cullen
Summary: Isabella Swan ah estado enamorada de Edward desde que tiene uso de razón. Ella por temor a ser rechazada no confiesa sus sentimientos, hasta que el decide casarse, Bella decidida a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, se roba al novio en plena ceremonia.


**Edward Cullen.**

Isabella Swan ah estado enamorada de Edward desde que tiene uso de razón. Ella por temor a ser rechazada no confiesa sus sentimientos, hasta que el decide casarse, Bella decidida a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él, se roba al novio en plena ceremonia.

* * *

Isabella ah estado enamorada del novio de su mejor amiga, los tres eran los mejores amigos, Bella y Edward se dieron su primer beso, confiaban tanto en el otro que sabían que su secreto estaría a salvo. Rosalie Hale novia de Edward desde la secundaria, sabía que Bella estaba enamorada de él, pero Rose estaba forzada a casarse con é se encontraba en su trabajo, ella era asistente del gran empresario Carlisle Cullen, tío de Edward. Bella era feliz con solo pasar tiempo con él como amigos, pero después que cada uno se fuera a su casa, ella se sentía vacía, sola, sentía que le faltaba su otra mitad, quería casarse con su Edward, con el príncipe de sus sueños, pero eso ya no era posible.

El se casaría en tan solo un mes con su amiga Rosalie, Bella se sentía feliz porque su amiga tendría la felicidad que ella nunca obtendría, Rosalie se casaría con el hombre que le robaba a Bella cada suspiro en su infancia y adolescencia. Pero si él era feliz con una mujer la cual no era ella, lo aceptaba porque lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo por su felicidad. Pero esa felicidad no estaba con ella y eso la deprimía de sobremanera.

Isabella había organizado la despedida de soltera/ro de ambos novios, ella además de ser asistente en relaciones públicas, era también organizadora de fiestas, tenía un muy buen gusto para la decoración, no se le escapaba ningún detalle, siempre sus organizaciones resultaban siendo todo un éxito, era masoquista, lo sabía, pero ella quería ser quien organizara esa fiesta, y no dejaba de hacerse daño ella misma, porque incluso acompañaba a su mejor amigo a hacerse las pruebas del traje de bodas, se sentía impotente y con rabia hacia ella misma, porque no era lo suficientemente valiente para confesar sus sentimientos.

UN MES DESPUES.

Isabella estaba tan metida en sus cavilaciones que no escuchaba a su amigo que le hablaba.

-¿Bella? ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Edward, moviendo su mano de un lado para otro, para que Bella le preste atención.

-Sí, ¿Qué me decías?-respondió ella.

-Te preguntaba ¿si tú serás quien me acompañe al altar?, puesto que no tengo a mis padres conmigo, quisiera que fueras tu quien me acompañe por ese pasillo largo y estrecho, ya que te considero parte de mi familia, ¿lo harás?-pregunto con carita de borrego.

-Claro, si, parte de tu familia, como una hermana, ¿no?-esto no podía estar sucediéndole a Bella, ella que había decidido huir para no sufrir al ver al amor de su vida, unirse para toda la vida con su mejor amiga, él le pedía que lo acompañe hasta el altar.

-Sí, te considero como una hermana-espeto Edward sonriendo.

-Ok, bueno me voy, recuerda que esta noche debes dormirte temprano, mañana es tu última prueba del traje de bodas y tienes que estar a las 8:00am, si no Jacob el modista te matara-dijo ella, levantándose de su silla.

-Claro, no te preocupes madre- bromeo Edward.

-No soy tu madre, solo te recuerdo lo que debes hacer, por algo soy tu mejor amiga ¿no?-Isabella quería ser algo más que la amiga que le recordaba a su amigo sus obligaciones del día siguiente.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, Edward se sentía el hombre más cobarde de la tierra, por no confesarle a Bella el gran amor que le tenía, el esperaba la negativa de Bella, al pedirle que lo acompañe al altar, esperaba que ella le diga ¡NO! Pero no sucedió eso, si no todo lo contrario ella le dijo ¡SI!. El quería confesar la verdad, gritarle al mundo entero que él no estaba enamorado de Rosalie, que solo se casaba con ella para poder olvidar a su gran amor Isabella Swan, pero no lo haría, no arriesgaría todo, porque no sabía si Bella lo amaba como él a ella.

Edward después de separarse de Bella, se fue al ya habituado bar al cual venia asistiendo hace varias semanas, allí desahogaba sus penas, su dolor por no confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos, pidió una botella de wisky la cual se bebió solo, absolutamente hasta la última gota de alcohol que quedaba en ella, pago la cuenta y tomo un taxi, estaba tan borracho que le indico al taxista que lo llevara a la casa de Bella, iba decidido a confesarle al fin toda la verdad, al llegar le pago al taxista y bajo a trompicones del auto, entro al ya conocido edificio verde de 7 pisos, lujoso, muy bien vigilado, con todas las comodidades para sus habitantes, al entrar se cruzo con el portero, no tuvo problemas, ya que el mismo lo conocía y sabia que Edward era el amigo de Bella, subió al 5to piso que era donde vivía Bella, en el departamento numero 501, la primera puerta del lado izquierdo del elevador, comenzó a caminar, tambaleándose para los lados, y allí la vio, sonreía a la nada y luchaba con las llaves de su departamento, Isabella estaba ebria, incluso parecía mucho mas borracha que Edward.

AL DIA SIEGUIENTE…

Isabella despertó, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, comenzó a moverse en la cama, pero sintió el peso de un brazo que descansaba en su cintura, de inmediato se dejo caer y se tapo el rostro, preguntándose ¿que había hecho la noche anterior?, ¿a qué estúpido baboso le abría entregado su virginidad?, si, a sus 25 años Isabella seguía siendo virgen, ella tenía esperanzas de que su primer hombre fuera Edward, pero ahora, que no sabía quién era el dueño de esa mano que descansaba en su pequeña cintura, veía imposible que su sueño se cumpliera, con el rostro tapado con sus manos, comenzó a girar en la cama, para verle la cara a ese hombre desconocido para ella, al quedar completamente de frente a él, con todo su esfuerzo quito sus manos, y se encontró con el rostro más sereno, hermoso y angelical que jamás allá visto, y de pronto las imágenes de la noche anterior comenzaron a llegar a su mente.

"_Ella se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento tratando de abrir la maldita puerta, juro jamás volver a emborracharse en su vida, si en sus 5 sentidos era de por más torpe, borracha era un peligro andante, estaba tan ebria que no se daba cuenta que estaba colocando la llave al revés y por eso no lograba abrir su departamento_

_De pronto sintió unos brazos fuertes y grandes que la abrazaban por la espalda, asustada se giro sobre sus talones, para saber de quién se trataba y allí tan hermoso, sexy y varonil estaba él, su amor prohibido, porque Edward Cullen era hombre prohibido para ella, era el prometido de su mejor amiga y también era su amigo, no podía tener algo con él. Edward la beso, como nunca nadie la había besado en su vida, se dejo llevar por esa sensación de pasión que comenzó a sentir, las mariposas que comenzaban a alborotarse en su estomago como una chiquilla totalmente enamorada, se entrego a ese beso tan esperado para ella, el beso subió mucho de tono, y los dos querían más, querían explorarse, querían conocer el cuerpo de su acompañante, querían hacer el amor, deseaban tener sexo como jamás lo habían deseado._

_Como dos adolescentes alborotados y controlados por sus hormonas, comenzaron a quitarse la ropa en el pasillo del edificio, Isabella al darse cuenta de que estaban en el maldito pasillo, se separo de Edward muy a su pesar y tomo las llaves que estaban en el piso, era tanto el deseo que tenía que al adentrar la llave en la cerradura, la abrió tan aprisa, que ni siquiera recogieron sus ropas tiradas en el suelo, se besaron desenfrenadamente, parecían dos salvajes totalmente dominados por la pasión, se dirigieron al cuarto y allí terminaron de quitarse la poca ropa que aun les quedaba, Edward la tiro en la cama, le beso cada extremo de su cuerpo, hasta las partes más ocultas, al igual que Bella, Edward era virgen, nunca se lo confesó a Bella por vergüenza, era un inexperto, no sabía qué era lo que satisfacía a una mujer en la cama, se dejo guiar por sus instintos, el no quería que Bella lo descubra, asique se dejo llevar por el momento, Isabella ya lo quería sentir dentro suyo, quería ser la mujer de Edward, quería que él la tomara como suya, no aguanto por mucho tiempo y le pidió a Edward que deje de jugar con ella y la hiciera mujer._

_Él la obedeció y se posiciono en su entrada, comenzó a entrar en ella con mucho cuidado, no quería lastimarla a ella, ni lastimarse el, quería disfrutar ese momento, quería guardar en su memoria este momento tan mágico y especial para él, se introdujo hasta el fondo, hasta llegar hasta una barrera la cual no pensaba que existiera, él creía que su amiga había dejado de ser virgen hace bastante tiempo, pero no era así, Edward se introdujo más adentro y rompió esa barrera que los separaba, se quedo quieto para que los dos se adaptaran a ese nuevo intruso, para Bella el pene de Edward y para Edward la cavidad de Bella, los dos se abrazaron, hasta que Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas, el comenzó un vaivén de movimientos que a Bella le producían el mayor placer que jamás tubo._

_-¡Ed…Edward… estoy m…muy cerca!-gimió Bella._

_-Hazlo Bella, córrete para mi, ¡vamos hazlo!-dijo Edward._

_-Estoy… ¡aaah!- grito ella-vamos Edward más rápido que estoy muy cerca._

_-¡Vamos! ¡Córrete maldita sea!-_

_Los dos recibieron sus orgasmos juntos, Edward se vacío dentro de ella, cayeron rendidos y sudados en la cama, estaban muy agitados y totalmente borrachos, después de un momento de descanso, se abrazaron y cayeron a los brazos de morfeo"_

¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Se acostó con su mejor amigo?, lo observaba allí a su lado, dormir tan tranquilo, con tanta paz, se veía feliz, pero cuando despertara todo se arruinaría de eso estaba segura, Edward la odiaría por no haber parado ese momento de pasión que tubo, la odiaría para siempre y eso ella no lo quería, asique salió sigilosamente de la cama, al levantarse sus piernas flaquearon , no le importo el dolor que sentía, camino hasta su closet, saco un pantalón deportivo, una camiseta y salió, no se preocupo por la hora, no tenía que ir a trabajar, eso ayudaba un poco, el que sea Sábado le hacía estar un poco más tranquila, se iría a refugiar a casa de su prima Alice.

Salió sin hacer el mínimo ruido, bajo al estacionamiento y hecho a arrancar su coche, salió dispara en dirección a casa de su prima, ella sabría ayudarla y decirle que hacer.

EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE BELLA.

Edward despertó, con una terrible jaqueca, se incorporo en la cama, reconoció enseguida el cuarto de su amor, de Bella, recordó todo lo sucedido de la noche anterior y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa, comenzó a llamar a Bella, pero ella no le respondía, eso solo significaba que ella no estaba en casa, sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, porque no la encontró a su lado, el quería que Bella supiera al fin la verdad de sus sentimientos hacia ella, él quería que Bella supiera que él la amaba con toda su alma.

Pero eso ya no sería posible, el se casaría mañana, ya no había tiempo, solo le quedaba el recuerdo de esa hermosa noche que paso con dio una ducha, quito las sabanas sucias, al ver la mancha de sangre que había en ella sonrió como un bobo, él fue el primer hombre de su amor y eso lo hacía sumamente feliz, hizo la cama y recogió del piso las ropas aventadas de la noche anterior, hecho un último vistazo al cuarto, no sin antes haberle dejado una nota escrita a Bella, la cual dejo sobre la cama y salió definitivamente de la casa.

Alice le dijo absolutamente de todo a Isabella, menos felicitarla por haber dejado a Edward en su casa, en su cama y desnudo, Alice era la confidente de ambos, tanto de Isabella como de Edward, ella se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, había prometido guardar el secreto de ese amor que sentían ambos amigos el uno por el otro, Alice hacia lo posible porque los dos se den cuenta que el otro sentía lo mismo que ellos, pero nunca entendieron las indirectas que les tiraba Alice.

Alice lo único que le aconsejo a su prima fue que si verdaderamente amaba a ese hombre como decía hacerlo, que se arriesgue y le confiese su amor, que se la juegue a todo o nada, pero Isabella temía el ser rechazada por Edward y eso no lo soportaría, por eso ella había decidido que si Edward le preguntaba algo sobre lo sucedido ella se haría la desentendida.

EL DIA DE LA BODA.

El día que tanto temían que llegara, llego, Rosalie no quería casarse con Edward, pero su padrastro la obligaba a hacerlo, estaban a punto de quebrar en sus negocios y el único que los salvaría de la quiebra era el multimillonario Edward Cullen, Rosalie al igual que Edward no lo amaba, ella estaba enamorada de Emmett Mc Carty un arquitecto que no era millonario, pero vivía muy bien económicamente, pero no podía escapar junto a su amor prohibido, ella se estaba alistando en su cuarto, en compañía de su madre.

-Hija, Rose, yo de verdad que lamento que tengas que casarte con un hombre al que no ames, pero si no lo haces….-Rosalie no dejo acabar a su madre.

-Sí, lo sé, pierden todas las empresas y propiedades, no te preocupes que desde hace tiempo, solo cumplo ordenes de parte de tu esposo-espeto una Rose totalmente resignada.

-Me alegra que lo comprendas- dijo la madre de Rosalie.

Rosalie deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo sucediera en su boda, algo que impida la unión de ella con Edward, deseaba intensamente que Bella decida confesarle su amor a Edward y así todo acabaría.

Isabella llego a su departamento y lo primero que hizo fue correr a su habitación, al abrir la puerta se llevo una gran desilusión al no encontrar a Edward en la cama, pero el papel doblado color azul sobre la cama, se dirigió a la cabecera de la cama y tomo el papel con manos temblorosas, lo abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Bella:_

"_Mi querida y adorada Isabella, te escribo estas cortas líneas, para decirte que me hiciste el hombre más feliz al entregarme un regalo tan lindo, tu virginidad, jamás olvidare esta noche tan mágica, esta noche ah sido la mejor de toda mi corta existencia en esta tierra"._

_Pd: Te espero mañana en la iglesia._

_Atte: Edward Cullen._

Esto no podía estar pasándole a Isabella, le decía que la noche anterior había sido la mejor de todas y luego que la espera mañana en la iglesia, ¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? ¿Acaso el fue tan tonto para no darse cuenta que ella lo amaba? Isabella estaba decidida, en medio de la ceremonia le confesaría su amor a Edward, en frente de todos y no le importaba quedar en ridículo, lo haría y se jugaría a todo o nada.

Si él la rechazaba ella se marcharía lejos, si la aceptaba lo haría feliz para estaba lista, llevaba un vestido azul, su cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros y espalda en pequeñas ondas, su maquillaje consistía en sombras azules y sus ojos apenas delineados, tomo su cartera y bajo hacia el estacionamiento, subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha para ir a la Iglesia. Rosalie estaba muy nerviosa, rezaba internamente para que la boda no se llevara acabó, confiaba en que Isabella confesara su amor, y Edward también lo hiciera, así ella quedaría como la novia abandonada en medio de la ceremonia por el novio.

La marcha nupcial comenzó y eso solo significaba que Rosalie, estaba haciendo su entrada a la iglesia, no quería mirarla el no tenía cara para mirarla a los ojos, el amaba a Isabella y no quería casarse con Rose, pero si quería olvidarse de Bella, lo haría.

El sacerdote comenzó con la ceremonia, nadie presto atención a las palabras que el anciano pronunciaba, Isabella pensaba las palabras adecuadas que diría para robarse al novio, Edward estaba metido en sus pensamientos, recordando los besos y caricias de Isabella y Rosalie seguía rezando.

Y las palabras que tanto esperaban escuchar con desesperación esas tres personas llegaron y salieron de los labios del sacerdote.

-¡Si hay alguien que conozca alguna razón para que esta pareja se una en sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre!

Los tres estaba nerviosos y comenzaban a sudarles las manos, los segundos se hicieron eternos, a Isabella no le salía la voz y ni Edward ni Rosalie se atrevían a hablar, asique Isabella opto por levantarse y caminar en dirección a los novios.

-¡Yo me opongo!-espeto Bella.

-Ellos no pueden casarse, porque yo amo a Edward Cullen.

Todos los invitados abrieron sus ojos totalmente sorprendidos por la declaración de Bella.

-Por eso, me llevo al novio, Rose, perdón pero él es mi felicidad y no la pienso dejar escapar.

Rosalie le sonrió y tomo de la mano a su gran amor y salieron corriendo de la iglesia, afuera se fundieron en un beso el cual ya extrañaban ambos, corrieron en dirección al coche de Bella y partieron rumbo a la felicidad de ambos.

DOS MESES DESPUES.

Isabella y Edward, comenzaban a despertar, el estomago de Bella comenzaba a pedir alimentos ya, puesto que el bebé que esperaban necesitaba alimentarse bien para que naciera sano y fuerte, la familia Cullen Swan comenzaba a crecer era feliz, los padres esperaban con ansias ese bebé que fue concebido esa noche de borrachera .

-Edd… despierta, ¡vamos arriba!- susurraba Bella y lo comenzaba a mover.

-Bells, solo un ratito más- pedía el con su voz ronca.

-¡Edward, tu hijo y yo necesitamos ingerir comida, asique levántate ahora!- Isabella comenzaba con sus cambios de humor repentinos.

- Ya, ya estoy despierto amor- respondió Edward.

Edward ya conocía muy bien los cambios de humor de su esposa, ¡Si, esposa! Ellos se casaron, a la semana de saber que Bella estaba embarazada, su boda fue muy sencilla, invitaron a Alice junto a su novio el cual se llamaba Jasper, Rosalie se caso con el hombre que ella amaba y ama Emmett, y el tío de Edward, Carlisle Cullen el se alegro mucho, porque al fin esas almas gemelas se juntaron para ser felices por siempre.

7 MESES DESPUES.

El día del parto, llego y con ello un Edward muy nervioso, no sabía cómo manejar la situación, pero al ver a su esposa gritando del dolor y al ver que había roto fuente, se calmo un poco, inhalaba y exhalaba para no ponerse nervioso, subió a Bella al auto y se la llevo al hospital, en la puerta de urgencias ya nos esperaban los paramédicos con una silla de ruedas lista para que Bella sea ingresada inmediatamente a la sala de de media hora de total desesperación y inquietud para Edward, el médico que atendió el parto de Bella, salió a felicitarlo por los dos pequeños y preciosos bebes que habían tenido… A los cuales llamaron Anthony y Reneesme Cullen Swan.

Y Bella y Edward eran los amigos, enamorados, amantes, confidentes y padres más felices del mundo entero…Después de todo valió la pena guardar tantos años su secreto de amor y que Bella se allá robado al novio en medio de la ceremonia.

**FIN...**.

* * *

Ok, Chicas, 3.390 palabras! este es mi primer one short, la verdad espero que les guste, esta idea surgió de mi loca cabeza, estaba ayer por la tarde sola en mi casa, sentada afuera en el patio y se me ocurrió… Espero que les allá gustado… les agradecería si me dejan un rr.

Besos… Atte:Barbe. *-*


End file.
